Sonar (SOund Navigation And Ranging) has long been used to detect waterborne or underwater objects. For example, sonar devices may be used to determine depth and bottom topography, detect fish, locate wreckage, etc. Sonar beams from a transducer assembly can be transmitted into the underwater environment. The sonar signals reflect off objects in the underwater environment (e.g., fish, structure, sea floor bottom, etc.) and return to the transducer assembly, which converts the sonar returns into sonar data that can be used to produce an image of the underwater environment.
In some instances, the resulting image may have inaccuracies or be inconsistent with a corresponding chart such that the image can be hard to read. Applicant has developed methods and systems detailed herein to improve the resulting sonar images.